Siege of Tokyo
The Siege of Tokyo, also known as the Invasion of Earth. Was the first major military battle of the Great Solar War. What was thought to be a peaceful rendevous between the GGE and UNE, became a violent clash that leveled Tokyo. Although powerful, the combined forces of the deployed militaries of Japan, Korea, China, Russia, the UK and America were quickly destroyed by the invading forces. By nightfall a full retreat was ordered, and Tokyo was declared lost. Prelude After contact was made with the alien precense, the Earthen capital was prepare for what was thought to be a joyous occasion. Yet a careful approach was also taken. Japan, Korea, Russia, China, the United Kingdom and United States provided men, tanks, fighters and naval ships. The Martian Republic and Kingdom of Saturn also provided men and warships. While public opinion of the meet-up was overall high. Many people did leave the city in fear of any eventuality. Invasion At exactly 12:00pm JST. The first set of Galaxian ships arrived in the city. One hovered over the United Earthen Tower, while the other 4 positioned themselves over Tokyo Harbor. In orbit the Galaxian Mothership remained stationary as it was watched by 5 EMDF ships. At 12:05 more ships arrived and hovered in a circular formation around the UET. At 12:10 the highest ship lowered as the surrounding ones moved back. The ship opened up to the waiting president, vice president and supreme commander of the UNE below. The leaders were accompanied by the Martian king, and several national leaders. Assasination Attempt At 12:25 the Galaxian leader; Helios. Stepped out of the ship and greeted the Earthen president. After a short conversation in which Helios informed Jose that this was a peaceful take over. Jose promptly stepped back as Helios attempted to kill Jose. Battle Begins AT 12:30 after the assasination attempt, Helios vanished into the ship as it ascended. Alex Velez; the Supreme Commander of the EMDF. Ordered an all out attack on the Galaxian ships. The first shot was fied by the 5th fleet of the United States stationed in Tokyo Harbor. At the same time EAA jets began firing on the still ascending main ship, this prompted the 5 other ships to spew hundreds of fighters. In the city streets, people began to be evacuated as the Galaxian ships began deploying tripods on the ground. The first Russian tank squad engaged the first group of tripods in a short ill-fated battle. In the skies, UNE, MR and KoS airships began engaging the Galaxian warships. One of the Earthen warships; the UNS Skallior, plummeted to the city below, taking with it 4 Galaxian warships before impacted a skyscraper. At 12:45, 15 minutes into the battle, Galaxian warships began descending on surrounding areas of Tokyo, quickly defeating the minor security forces placed there. At 12:50, in a last ditch effort to win the losing air battle. EMDF commander Alex Velez order a nuclear strike on the descending Galaxian warships. Three nuclear warheads were launched by the Russian submarine Namarotz. The missles reached their targets but were hit by an advanced EMP blast from the Galaxian warships, they fell into the city below never detonating. At 1:00pm JST, the Earthen mothership; the Apollo, exploded, in an appearant attack by the Galaxian general Ares. This event basically destroyed all chances for the coalition of surviving the invasion. By 1:10pm JST, the main priority had changed from winning the battle, to evacuating the largest possible number of civilians from the city. By this time the Martian and Saturnian forces had been destroyed, and most other forces were retreating. The president, vice president and supreme commander had all left the city by this time, having thought to be killed in the invasion. Battling continued on the outskirts of Tokyo until nightfall when most forces had surrendered, or had been violently supressed. Aftermath Before the battle even ended, the Earth Emergency Alert System was activated. All television channels, and TV screens on Earth were switched to EBC, which then showed a live report of the attack. The UNE and Sol Union promptly declared war on the Greater Galaxian Empire, and Earth for the first time was put into global martial law. Nations such as China, and Korea evacuated their seaside cities, and all communications were lost with Japan by midnight. All travel to orbit or space was banned, and all of Earth's spacestations were either evaucated to the surface, moon or other planets not yet attacked. Although thought to be dead, president later received much criticism for leaving Tokyo to be taken, sharply dropping his approval rating. The remaining uninvaded planets; Saturn, Mars, Venus and Mercury, declared war on the Greater Galaxian Empire alongside Earth. Followed By -Bombardment of Japan -Invasion of Seoul -Battle of San Francisco